Duel Academy Dillemma
by CalypsoKaiba
Summary: Calypso Kaiba is the middle child of the Kaiba siblings. When she's forced to attend Duel Academy, she gains more than what she bargained for. With the help of Jaden and friends, will she make it until graduation or will she crack under pressure? Progressively gets darker as the years go by. Directly taken from an RP between myself and a close friend. Eventual pairings.
1. The Entrance Exam

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

Calypso gazed across the halls of Duel Academy with vague interest. Newly open and ready to teach the youth of today about everything to do with Duel Monsters. So of course to test out her brothers' new academy, she had to be placed in it. She sighed; this was going to be a long semester. But it was with something she loved doing so she didn't mind too much.

Nobody needed to know that she was Setos' younger sister. To make it seem convincing that she wasn't, she had changed her last name for the semester to Takashi. Rumour had gone around that she may be attending the school and didn't want to be too left out just because her brother literally controlled the school.

It was orientation day and Calypso made her way over to a desk where she had placed her bag down on and pulled out a book, pushing all her long, brown hair to the side. She wondered whether she would have to stay for the full year or not. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to.

Suddenly a boy, who went by the name of Jaden, ran into the room, bursting the door open. He gasped for air, panting as he placed his hands on his knees. After he caught his breath, Jaden gently looked over to his watch before breaking out into a grin.

"I'm not late!" He laughed, standing up straight. "First time in my life…" He briefly commented, rubbing the back of his head. Jaden was always one for being late, but he tried his best to make orientation day an exception. He too was new to the academy, having his parents send him to the school due to his passion for duelling. He was never one to study, but he had stayed up to perfect his deck for the entrance exams. He had only just made it to this stage, with his written test barely passing.

Jaden sighed in relief before realizing that Calypso was looking at him with an odd expression. "Oh uhm… Sorry about that." He laughed, playing his rude entrance off as if it were nothing. "I slept in so I thought I would be late. Just made it though!" He chuckled.

Calypso had been happily reading her book, getting deeply into it before her concentration was muffled by the doors bursting open and a loud boy bounced into the room with a goofy grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow, now that's not what you expect to see at school.

When he looked at her and apologized, she couldn't help but chuckle softly. "That's fine. I've never seen anyone so excited about coming to school before~" she stated and slowly watched as other people slowly walked into the room calmly.

"Excited for school? As if." Jaden scoffed, folding his arms. "I just really don't need to get a detention before I even start attending the school." He laughed, moving towards her.

"So how did you find the written exam?" she asked, putting her book mark into her book and placing down. Well it shouldn't hurt to try and talk to her new colleagues while she could.

Jaden put his bag down on the ground and sat on the desk, his right foot resting on one of the chairs as he gently swung his left leg back and forth. "I'm not much of a studier." Jaden admitted with a cheeky smile. "But I passed... barely." He shrugged. "However, I'm going to ace the entrance exams. It's just a duel, and even if I don't pass, which I find very unlikely," He whispered with a roll of his eyes, "I'll still have a fun duel, and that's what matters."

"You shouldn't pass up studying. Sometimes, it could save you from just 'barely passing~" Calypso chuckled a little bit before listening to the rest of what he had to say. The entrance duel. The thing that everyone else in the room was waiting for before the school officially opened its doors to its students. She was feeling particularly confident for the duel. Well it ran in her blood practically. Besides, one of her friends had slipped a favourable card of theirs into her deck as a gift and she was excited to see what it was.

Jaden laughed at her words before running his hand through his spiky brown hair. "Oh but studying is so much effort." He winked before putting his bag on the desk.

"Do you have anybody you know here who is also attending the Academy?" she asked lightly, intrigued by the opposing brunette. As for her question, Jaden shook his head at her question. "Nah. The only one I know is me, oh and you of course!"

"Oh! By the way, I'm Calypso. Who are you?" She smiled softly at the brunette.

He grinned before sticking his hand out for a handshake. "I'm Jaden Yuki - the next King of Games!" He proclaimed, giving her a friendly smile. She took his hand and giggled slightly, shaking it lightly. "Well Jaden Yuki, I hope you succeed in becoming the next King of Games because I know the current King of Games and I don't know if he'll be too happy to have someone want to take his title~" she chuckled lightly

Jaden chuckled before pulling out his deck. "Funny thing is, I actually bumped into Yugi on the way here." He pulled out a card from his deck, showing her the Winged Kuriboh card. "He gave me this and said he felt like it belonged with me." He stared at the card for a moment longer before putting his deck away once more. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Kuriboh may not look like much but when put in the right circumstances can be a great asset." she nodded and smiled. She was glad she had such an awesome friend like Yugi. To give someone their card without even knowing them, that was cool. "Do you know when these duels are supposed to start?" I'm hoping they'll go quick because I want to know what the rooms and stuff look like. I heard the guy who created this put some real effort into this."

Jaden put his other foot up on the chair, giving his casual grin. "I heard his name was... Kaiba..? Something?" He blushed lightly at his stuttering. "Sorry, I'm not the best with history. I'm just glad he started the academy just in time for us to transfer in."

"Seto Kaiba~" she blurted a little faster than she would have liked. "I did a lot of study~" she reassured with a smile. "And yeah, I have to agree on that, apparently he's wanted to do something like this for a long time."

Jaden raised his eyebrows at her quick talk, but shrugged it off. It didn't really bother him. "Well it looks like I've found my study partner." He teased before standing up. "But yeah that Kaiba guy does sound pretty cool. It would be so sweet to meet him. I wish I could duel him one day. Who knows?" He shrugged.

"Although I heard his sister might be coming to the academy. It would be pretty cool to meet her, but I feel like she would have enough pressure as it is with everyone's expectations. It must suck." He sighed with a shake of his head. He had never met Seto's sister, but he did feel bad for her. Of course he never had any siblings, but one of his old friends use to complain about the pressure of being the younger sibling. It was unfortunate, but Jaden couldn't help but feel thankful for that he could never be in that situation.

'He's not that great, trust me..' Calypso mentally noted to herself but smiled and nodded anyway. It felt wrong in her books to lie to people, even if she didn't know them, it still felt wrong. It didn't bother her about the expectations that people had of her but the negativity she would receive because of 'special treatment'. It just wasn't worth it in her eyes. Having an alias made her feel safe.

"Well, who knows? We don't for sure whether it's true or not." Suddenly a loud bell rang and everyone quietened down. Calypso gazed about, looking around at all the other people that would be duellists as well. You couldn't help but feel a tad competitive in this atmosphere. "Students, please stand and wait for your name to be called out, followed by a number to proceed to the entrance duel."

Jaden was already told off by one of the teachers for sitting on the desk. Embarrassed, he quickly sat down on the chair beside Calypso. After that scenario, everyone went up and grabbed their numbers.

Jaden was one of the last people to get their numbers, as his last name was Yuki. When he finally got his number, he joined Calypso in the duel area, sitting down as the entrance exams begun.

"Ahh.. I'm one of the last people to go... I can't stand waiting for so long." He sighed, getting comfortable in his seat - he was going to be there for a while after all.

Calypso was not quite at the end but nowhere near the middle as she grabbed her number, her fake last name being Takashi. She gazed at her number and sat beside Jaden as they waited patiently. Both were going to be waiting a fair while for their turn.

"So, how did you find out about the duelling academy?" she asked lightly, eager to make conversation with her new found friend. It wasn't every day that you got to make friends, at least on her books. This was something that was still slightly new for her. "And please tell me that we'll get food while we wait..."

Jaden kicked his feet up, folding his arms behind his head as he continued to wait, watching one of the duellists. "My parents found out about it." He explained, briefly looking over at her with a grin. "They said they had to put my passionate duelling into something otherwise I would drive them insane." He chuckled softly. "And I so hope we get food, because I'm starving! I forgot to eat breakfast because I was running late." He admitted as his stomach grumbled.

The boy gazed over at his new friend, happy to continue their conversation. "What about you Calypso? Any specific reason you came here?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, looking around at all the other students and duellists here. "I've never been to school before, I kinda want to go the academy so that way people won't look at me like a freak when I hand in my resume and see that I've never been to a school before." she chuckled a little and crossed her legs over lightly. Her stomach growled lightly. She didn't eat much so when she was hungry, she meant it. Luckily for the both of them, some people had gotten tables ready and were serving food and drinks as they spoke.

Jaden smiled and nodded, listening to her reasons. "Ahh." He nodded as he got up and grabbed a plate of food for the both of them. He handed the plate to Calypso, quickly taking a bite out of the food.

"Mmngh this is such good food!" He grinned before returning back to her reason before. "Oh and but the way, I don't think you're a freak at all." He smiled, going back to eating his food.

Calypso smiled and thanked him kindly as he gave her the plate of food and started to munch on it happily~ She gazed over him and when he stated that she wasn't a freak, she smiled a little.

She sat back with her plate only half finished. Maybe she wasn't as hungry as she thought. "Do you want the rest Jaden?" She asked lightly, setting the plate to the side in case he wanted.

"Sure thing!" Jaden happily finished off his meal as well as her. Once he finished, he pet his stomach. He was finally full. It wasn't till shortly afterwards did he realise how much of a pig he was being by eating so much. He lightly blushed embarrassed. "Sorry... I don't have the best table manners." He laughed gently.

He gazed down at the other duellists who were doing their entrance exams. He pointed out a few kids who he thought were pretty good. He looked up at the board that had the numbers of the duellists on it. He let out a groan. "This is going so slow..."

Calypso just laughed at him, watching him blush in embarrassment was pretty cute for someone who seemed to be pretty out going and bold. She looked about at all the different duellists that were making their way off and on the arena's some facing great victories, others a crushing defeat.

"Hey Jaden, what do you think about that guy?" she pointed to the one who was just about to start duelling. He wore a long black trench coat and had almost pitch black hair that fell across his face. She squinted to see the name on the screen. "Princeton, Chazz."

Jaden sat up, paying attention to the kid. The more he watched the duel, the more he remembered Chazz. Chazz was a famous duellist around previous schools after all. "Hmm... I've heard about Chazz before. He's really good." He then shrugged. "Not the best attitude though. Apparently he's a bit of a bully to other students." He leaned back, taking a look through his deck.

"I just hope those are just rumours. It would be a shame if a good duellist would turn out to be an awful person." He shook his head. "I try to see the best in everyone, though."

Calypso had heard that last name before. She rummaged through her brain trying to think when it suddenly hit her. Chazz had an older brother named Jagger. The only reason why she knew this was because she had to fill in for Seto a couple of times for meetings, and he happened to be there.

"Sometimes rumours are true. He looks like somebody that would bully others, possibly because he thinks he's better~" she stated sadly but watched as the young duellist really did live up to his potential and after a couple of rounds, won his duel.

Jaden looked over at chance and glared slightly. "I would love to prove him wrong." He whispered. Noticing how serious he was getting, he then added a joke to lighten up the mood.

After a bit longer of talking, it finally reached Calypso's turn for the exams. Jaden gave her a wink. "Don't worry - I'm sure you'll be fine!"

She raised an eyebrow to how serious he was when spoke and then raised it even further when he tried to cover it up. Was he one of those people that covered up their seriousness for others? She couldn't judge if he was, she was the same.

Calypso heard her number be called and blushed lightly in eagerness, grabbing her deck that was in its own pouch and smiling. "I hope so!" she grinned before walking over to where she would be facing her opponent.

Jaden gave the girl a thumbs up, hoping for the best that she would be okay. As she moved to the area, Jaden couldn't help but sigh at his seriousness. He was one to hide that side to him, only wanting show his happy and cheeky side. He wasn't very open about his past or his serious side. He never wanted to be a killjoy for it. Instead, he tried to look at the brighter side of things.

As he watched the duel, he hoped that his new friend would make it through. He didn't want to lose someone he had really started to like.

Calypso kept her confidence up the entire way, watching her opponent with interest. Major blows had been thrown at each other and near the end; Both were sitting on 500 life points. Calypso smirked though; she knew she was only going easy. On the holograms, there was a Cyber Blader and the magic card Assault armour, whilst Calypso had only a face down card. "Now Cyber Blader, destroy that face down card!" Calypso's eyes widened as she watched her card grunt and disappear. "Ready to lose girl?" the opponent sneered and Calypso grinned. "Not yet, you triggered my monsters ability. Swordsman of the foreign lands ability destroys the card that destroyed it! So now I summon Kaminarikozou, wipe out his life points!" and with that, Calypso had won the duel. She grinned, maybe joining the academy wouldn't be too bad~

Jaden gave a whistle to her, waving as she passed her exam. When she joined him, the boy high-fived her. "Wow! That was incredible!" He grinned.

The girl had serious duelling talents. Jaden was really impressed by it. "You'll have to duel me sometime." He winked. "I could use the competition. Seriously though, where did you learn to duel like that?"

When Calypso saw Jaden whistling at her and waving, she grinned and blushed a tad, running over and giving him a high-five. "I passed!" she grinned and jumped a bit.

She chuckled at the males statement about duelling her, "Maybe one day~" she chuckled before thinking and shrugging. "It's just a talent I guess. It first started out as a game to play when I was bored, and then people said I was good so I entered and won a few tournaments and yeah, just built myself a strong deck." she smiled happily. At least she was saying the truth.

Jaden chuckled softly. "Oh I'm sorry, just winning a FEW tournaments~" He teased before stretching his legs. "In all seriousness though, that looked like a fun duel! Can't wait for mine now."

It was another hour before Jaden could go, and he was the last one. "Finally!" He sighed of relief when his name was called. "This is gonna be sweet." The confident boy pulled out his deck and duel disk before grinning at his friend. "Okay! Time to finally get in!"

"Good luck, I better see a victory under your name, Jaden~" she teased at him, noting on how excited he was to finally be up.

She found a small bowl of chips and pulled them over to her, finding herself a small appetite again. She was going to enjoy watching his duel.

Jaden gave her a wink as he headed down to the duelling area. Jaden was up against one of the strictest teachers in the school. The teacher showed him no mercy, as Jaden had to defend himself.

"Face it, for next turn you're over. There is nothing in your deck that can defend you from my strongest monster." The professed smirked, clearly happy to finish the duel. Jaden gave a laugh much to the professor's displeasure.

"It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a few things, Professor!" The boy smirked as he drew a card. "I activate polymerisation, and I will fuse my Elemental Hero Featherman with Elemental Hero Burst Lady to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden grinned, summoning one of his favourite monsters.

The professor just raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? My monster has 3000 attack points, where as yours only has 2100. That's not tough at all."

"However Professor," Jaden pointed out, "every hero needs their battlefield! So I play the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden placed the card onto his duel disk as the whole area turned into a city at midnight. "Now when this card is activated, any Elemental Hero that attacks a monster with higher attack points, that Elemental Hero gains 1000 attack points!" Jaden explained as his Flame Wingman's attack points rose to 3100. "Attack with skydive scorcher!" Flame Wingman bursted into flames, attacking the professor's monster, giving him 100 points of damage.

The teacher growled. "It doesn't matter! I still have a thousand attack points!" However Jaden just shook his teacher.

"Tsk tsk tsk, teach. I would expect you to know Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's special ability. When he destroys a monster in battle, you take damage equal to attack points of the monster that I just destroyed!"

"W-What?!" The teacher yelled as Jaden's Flame Wingman attacked him directly, sending his life points straight to zero.

"That's game!" Jaden grinned, doing a fist pump as he won the duel.

"Yes!" Calypso grinned and fist pumped the air as well, knocking over the bowl of chips from her lap to the floor, receiving some weird looks from other people but she didn't care. As she watched him walk away, she hugged him tightly and chuckled. "That was awesome! And since when did you have the Elemental heroes?" she chuckled lightly.

"Maybe I do have to duel you one day, you're awesome!" she chuckled and smiled. "Looks like we're both accepted into the academy!"

Jaden laughed as he hugged her back tightly. After the hug, he gave her a thumbs up with a wink. "Was there really any doubt? Come on, let's get our uniforms."


	2. The First Night

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

"I always liked the idea of being a hero." Jaden said, his hand behind his head. "I'm always there to help people, and I guess my deck helps express that." He grinned as they went to the uniform shop.

"You look like the hero sort of types. Maybe if we strapped a cape and a mask you could duel people and save the day~" Calypso chuckled as a light tease. Jaden laughed as he struck a superman pose. "I should be called Jaden-Man!"

"Jaden-man~ Helping all the damsels in distress~" she stated dramatically before laughing. It was funny how well they got along with each other.

"Hey what dorm did you make it to?" He asked as he was given a red jacket. "I'm in Slifer Red."

"Don't judge, but I'm in Obelisk Blue~" She felt like rolling her eyes as she said that. Her brother made his god card the top students and Yugi's the underdogs? How typical~

Jaden grinned before nudging her shoulder gently. "Not bad!" He grinned at her dorm status.

"It sucks that we're not in the same dorm though. Hopefully that won't change much~"

"It doesn't bother me though. I love the colour red anyway." He chuckled, doing a spin in the new jacket. "I do love this jacket though - suits me pretty well, don't cha think?" Calypso smiled and watched him do a spin. "It brings out your eyes~"

Jaden couldn't help but smile as Calypso complimented his eyes. It felt really nice to have such a good friend at the beginning of the school year.

She soon got her jacket and put it on, struggling slightly to get the zipper over her chest. She sighed, it was always her downfall with clothing. Luckily the lady noticed and smiled to her. "Come over and we can take your measurements and get you a tailored one." Calypso smiled and thanked the woman who said it was no problem. A couple of minutes later and the lady smiled. "Your uniform will be sent to you tonight~"

He decided to wait for her as she got measured, not really wanting to be by himself. When she came back out, he held up her bag for her to take. "Nice job, Big Boobs." He laughed, teasing her slightly.

She poked her tongue out at him, blushing lightly as she wore the jacket open until her new one would arrive at her dorm. "Don't blame me, blame stupid genetics~"

"I'm not blaming them. I'm thanking them~" He teased once more. "Come on, I'll walk you to the Obelisk Blue dorm." He offered.

"Are you sure? I mean our dorms are so far away~" She looked at the map that they were all given, noting that the female Blue dorms were past the lake whereas the Red dorms were over near the harbour.

"Hmm... It is a bit far." However the boy just readjusted his bag as he shrugged. "I don't mind the extra walk. It's a good chance to see the scenery after all."

Calypso smiled as she strapped her bag onto her back and shrugged. "Alright, if you say so~" she chuckled before the two of them set on a long walk. Despite the map showing lots of trees and forest, there was a clear and a paved pathway that lead to both blue dorms which was good. She guessed that they would be kept clear and clean as the years of the academy go on.

As they walked, Jaden couldn't help but feel at ease as he let out a happy sigh. He had made it through the entrance exams, and he had also made a new friend - a close friend. What more could he want?

Calypso gazed over at the brunette and chuckled a tad to herself. "So, besides duelling, what else is there to know about you?" she asked. She may as well ask so she could get to know more about her new friend.

Jaden shrugged as they walked. There wasn't much that she didn't know. At least, all the happy parts of it anyway. "Not much really. No siblings, normal parents, not the best grades." He laughed with a light blush, admitting to his lack of studying.

"I'll tell you one thing though... I was not this much of a chick magnet a long time ago. Hard to believe, huh?" Jaden laughed jokingly. "I just wasn't a very... popular kid - that's one way to put it."

She giggled a tad at referring to his 'chick magnet' appearance before turning back to more serious tone. "Well, here you can make a bunch of friends and change and become a killer chick magnet~" she chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Stop me if I'm being too nosy or anything but.. I'm guessing you were bullied when you were little?" she asked lightly, not wanting to tread on dangerous territory. She knew boundaries, she had her own.

The boy smirked. "Become a killer chick magnet? I AM a killer chick magnet. I got you as a friend after all right?" He grinned before hearing the next part of her question.

Jaden smiled sadly, nodding at the truth. "Unfortunately yes. My hair looks like a Kuriboh." He shrugged. "Kind of hard to escape." Jaden shook his head at the memories. "It was a guy like Chazz who made my old life a nightmare, but I guess I had to learn to be my own hero." He shrugged.

Jaden felt nervous for admitting his past to her. After all, he didn't want his cheerful and cheeky image to go away. He was still that guy - he just felt more exposed now than before. Jaden didn't want Calypso to judge him for his past. In a way, it was behind him. He just wanted to move forward with his life.

Calypso grinned back at him before watching his smile falter and so did hers as she listened to him. She gazed at his hair briefly. Well, it was true, it did look like a Kuriboh but she smiled a tad.

"Well, look at it this way, Kuribohs are pretty cute~" she chuckled at tad with a genuine smile. She could feel Jadens insecurity though and she sighed a bit, she deserved to say something back.

"Well for telling me something that was pretty out of your comfort zone, I'll tell you mine. The only thing that I ask is that you keep it between us unless I say so and you won't treat me differently. You have to promise~" she looked into his eyes, sapphire eyes meeting chocolate brown.

Before Jaden could think about what he was doing, he grabbed onto her hand, squeezing it gently. It felt nice to have someone comfort him for the first time. Even his parents never knew. He was too scared to tell them.

His eyes flickered up to hers at the mention of her secret. Jaden gave Calypso a gentle smile with a nod. "You have my word, Calypso. I promise."

She blinked at his sudden action, stunned a bit before smiling and squeezing it back. "Okay, this isn't as bad as what yours is but if the word spreads out, it could get ugly for me~" she chuckled a bit in nervousness.

"You know all the rumours that have been going around about Seto Kaiba's sister attending the academy?" she asked gently before half-smiling. "Takashi is just an alias name I'm going under. My real name is Calypso Jade Kaiba."

Jaden's eyes widened as he received the news. "You are?" As he thought about it more, it made sense. "That does explain a few things actually." He noted, and when Calypso looked over at Jaden, he then explained his reasoning.

"Well when the topic of Seto came up, you rushed the conversation, and you did also say you knew Yugi, which would help if you were Seto's sister." He shrugged. "I'm not judging you for not telling me. It makes sense that you would hide it. I'll keep it a secret." He smiled at her, meaning every word he said.

She smiled gently at his words and blushing softly at his gentle words. She knew she could trust him and was pleased with her decision. "Hey, it changes nothing between us~" Hopefully this will be a good semester.

Suddenly she gazed down at their hands that were still held tightly together. She blushed brightly and let go. "So uhm, got any questions for me now that you know who I really am?" And so they continued to walk.

Jaden blushed a bright red and quickly released his hands. "S-Sorry..." He muttered, embarrassed. "I don't know... I mean... What's it like? Being his sister?" He asked, curious to her background.

She chuckled a tad, thinking about it. "It's not the greatest~" she chuckled a bit, putting her hands in her jacket pocket. "He's prideful in the way he duels, is completely consumed in his work at KaibaCorp and has almost little time for his family~" she sighed a tad. "We've gotten a bit better, our relationship isn't as bad as what it used to be~" She was careful not to mention too much of her past, his was bad but she could almost guarantee hers was worse.

Jaden nodded, putting his hands behind his head as they walked. He knew she was hiding parts, but he didn't mind. He was still hiding things as well. It was normal.

"Hey, don't feel pressured to tell me everything." He smiled gently, trying to cheer her up. "When you feel ready, I'll be here. That's what matters. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded, keeping her head up high as she let the sun beat down on her face. "Jaden, I have a feeling that this year is gonna be a good year."

They continued to walk until a massive mansion appeared on front of the two, light blue sticking out as girls' flourished into the house. "Well, I guess this is where I say good bye~" she smiled and hugged Jaden gently. "I hope you make friends in Slifer Red." She looked over at the girls walking. "Because I have a feeling I'm not going to get along with some of these people."

Jaden smiled and hugged her back gently. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be great." He pulled away for a moment as he looked into her eyes. "Besides, we can still see each other in class, right? You know... If I'm not late." He chuckled before picking up his bag.

"I better head off to my dorm. I'll see ya tomorrow in class, yeah?" He grinned, hoping the whole separate dorms situation wouldn't ruin their friendship at all.

"Yeah, if you run you should make it before it gets dark. Who knows what the curfews are here?" She laughed a bit and smiled gently. "I'll save you a seat next to me if you get to class on time~" she winked at him before pushing her bag up a bit. "See you later Jaden~" she smiled before walking into her dorm. Jaden winked back. "I'll try! Cya!" He waved as he ran off.

Already, she missed Jadens presence. All together there were about thirty girls. All the girls in the dorm decided to go to the bathing area to catch up and talk and get to know each other. She mostly kept quiet as she listened and they all seemed to be the same. Extremely wealthy families, most of them were bought into the academy instead of actually earning their way in. She smiled and talked when she was asked about something and became friends with a chestnut haired girl named Alexis. She wasn't as snobby as the others but still, Calypso could only handle so much.

She decided to get out and go to bed a bit earlier than the others, just saying she was tired before moving her way over to her room. Like all the others, it was huge and she had a double bed to herself. She climbed in and sighed gently. At least today wasn't as bad as she thought. She smiled, thinking about it. It was just something new.

Jadens' joy actually helped him run faster, so he was able to make it to the dorm in time. He was assigned a room with two other students, a blue-haired short guy named Syrus, and a bigger guy called Chumley. They were good company, but not as good as Calypso's.

The Slifer-Red dorm wasn't nearly as nice as the Obelisk-Blue dorm. Jaden's dorm looked like a tool shed, whereas the Obelisk-Blue dorm was similar to a 5 star hotel. Typical of Seto Kaiba. However Jaden didn't mind too much. It felt like a home to him, and that was what mattered to him the most.

The boys talked about their futures and what they had planned. Jaden's classmates went to sleep early, whereas Jaden just stayed in his bunk bed, thinking about the day he had. He couldn't help but smile - it was a good day.


	3. The Big Bad Chazz

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

As expected, Jaden was late to the very first class. He didn't mean to be late. He just slept in. As he entered the class, the teacher gave him a detention. Jaden huffed and sat down beside Calypso who just laughed at him.

"That teacher is just mad because I beat him yesterday." The Slifer-Red boy smirked with a soft laugh. "He can't handle that pressure." He teased.

"Especially because you're a Slifer red as well, apparently dorm is a real big deal here~" she whispered quietly with a gentle giggle. Unlike Jaden, she was one of the first to class.

"These are the notes we've taken so far~" she passed him a sheet that was filled with all the work. She'd already written hers so she thought she'd do him a favour.

Jaden grinned, putting the notes into his folder. "Thanks, Calypso." He winked, taking out his pencil to continue writing notes.

Professor Crowler couldn't help but glare at Jaden. That Slifer slacker was hanging out with one of his precious Obelisk Blue students! It was horrendous! He wouldn't let Jaden live it down.

"Now we shall continue with our lessons on field spells, with hopefully no more interruptions." He snarled, glaring at Jaden, causing the boy to gulp.

Calypso quietly wrote down her notes and answered the questions that Professor Crowler threw at her with ease. She couldn't help but feel the glares from some of her Obelisk Blue peers but she didn't let it bother her. If they had a problem with it, they can deal with it.

Jaden noticed how Calypso didn't like the stares, so he glared back at some of the students, hoping they'd back off. Unfortunately he was just a Slifer. He had no power. He couldn't help but growl at himself for being so useless to help his friend.

After a good 10 minutes, Jaden yawned and folded his arms on the desk, instantly falling asleep. Jaden had tried so hard to stay focused, so that he would look good in front of Calypso - he was trying to impress her with his so called "study skills". However, he couldn't help. He had just spent so much time awake deep in thought; he had to catch up on that sleep.

Throughout the lesson, Calypso mostly kept her head down and worked, not eve noticing that Jaden had fallen asleep until she heard his soft snores. She giggled lightly and read over his work and catching him up to speed as best she could.

She'd managed to get him up to date before Crowler noticed his sleeping form. "Jaden!" He screeched. "Tell me, what cards can cancel a Field Spell?" She kept her eyes on Crowler but swiftly nudged his rib to wake him up.

Jaden jolted awake at the nudge and looked around, trying to think of the answer. Calypso then secretly pointed to Jaden's notes, which he gave her a thankful smile in return.

"Uhm..." Jaden stuttered, looking over his notes. "I believe that answer is..." He mumbled, trying to find the information, and grinned when he found it. "Oh uhm! A field spell can be destroyed by a spell, trap or monster effect." He read. "However it can also be destroyed by using another field spell card unless another card is used to allow the field spell card to remain on the field." He finished, hoping the answer was good enough.

Calypso smiled softly as he read out the answer and as Crowlers face slowly dropped into more of a sneer. "At least look like you're paying attention Yuki!" he stated before going back on explaining the different effect on different field cards and Calypso happily wrote the info down.

"You're welcome~" she poked her tongue out at him before shaking her hair a bit and shifting slightly. Her refitted uniform was so much better than the one before and she was very happy with it.

The Slifer boy sighed in relief as Crowler turned away. Thank god that was over. He nudged Calypso gently with a smirk. "You are a life saver." He grinned before going back to taking notes. Jaden managed to stay awake for the rest of the lesson, even though their teacher kept asking him questions to try and catch him out, Jaden had Calypso to help him out. Finally when Jaden had enough, he raised his hand, waiting to ask his question.

"Professor Crowler, can you please stop picking on me just because you're mad that you were beaten by a Slifer Red?" He asked innocently before putting his hand back down with a shrug. "It's pretty immature for a teacher if you ask me." Jaden pointed out as several whispers went throughout the classroom. Jaden finally got his say.

Crowler stiffened and turned himself around, mind racing with comebacks that he really needed at this point. "Jaden! I am not picking on you.. According to all your results from the written exams you barely managed to pass. I'm just making sure you don't fail!" He hissed, silently pleased of the comeback he made.

"Oh look, the Kuriboh has a backbone." Chazz snickered and most of the obelisk blue students laughed, except for Calypso who scowled and Alexis. "Chazz, surely you have more manners than that~" Alexis raises an eyebrow.

"I would rather look a Kuriboh than be a snobby rich kid." The boy spat back. It was like a light just faded in Jaden's eyes. He was reminded of all the bullying back when he was younger, and he just remained quiet afterwards. After a bit of awkward silence, Professor Crowler went back to teaching.

The odd thing was that Jaden didn't sleep, but he didn't take notes. Instead, he just stared at his paper not focusing on the actual lesson. He didn't even realise that the bell rang - not that he could leave anyway since he had detention.

Calypso noticed this and frowned slightly. She was worried about him that was for sure. She looked behind her and saw Chazz from the corner of her eye and she narrowed them. How dare he treat someone like that?

When class finished, she packed her bag the way it was and smiled down at Jaden. "I'll wait outside for ya~" she smiled before walking out. Her eyes scanned around before pinpointing him and walking up to him, pulling him towards. "Who the fuck do you think you are, putting someone down like that?"

Chazz held his hands up in defence, shocked by the girl's outrage. He then shoved her off him. "Why the hell do you care?" He scowled, glaring at her. "He is nothing but a Slifer slacker. He had to be put in his place against the Chazz." He smirked.

"No one messes with the Chazz, especially not some Kuriboh who is barely passing. He doesn't deserve to be here." Chazz snapped, his eyes staring down into hers. He didn't get the big deal about it. She was an Obelisk Blue. She should know the rankings and that Slifers were at the bottom of the academy's food chain. Jaden heard the yells coming from outside, but he wasn't allowed to go out, much to his frustration. He had to continue writing notes and just listen to the commotion outside the classroom.

Chazz's eyes beat down on hers but she had Kaiba genes, and the type of glare that could send people running and begging for mercy, a look she was well to perfect.

"He deserves to be here more than you do, the way you act." She sniggered. "And this whole rank thing? You take it too seriously. In the end, it doesn't matter what rank you are. We're all still human. Just because he's not doing well theoretically, doesn't mean he can't whoop your ass in a duel." she didn't even realise that there was a small crowd of each dorm watching them argue.

Chazz saw the crowd and just shoved her aside, not wanting a public fight. He was a wuss like that. "Yeah yeah! Whatever! I'd like to see him try." He scowled. "You can stand up for him all you like, but it doesn't change anything! He is still a slacker who will just drag you down to his lame level!" With that being said, he stormed off.

Jaden managed to finish his notes quickly and race to the door where he saw the last parts of the argument. He was so shocked. Jaden had never seen anyone stand up for him like that. It made him feel really special, as if he was really worth something.

Calypso kept her stance tall as she watched him walk away until he was out of sight and people cheered. Turning to see the crowd, she blushed and smiled and upon seeing Jaden there as well, she only blushed darker.

Suddenly a small blue haired boy and a bigger kid, both in Slifer Red Jackets, walk over and grinned. "Jesus, you should have seen that Jaden!"

Jaden grinned at the guys. "Well Sy, I certainly heard it from inside. Crowler even let me go early cause of it." He pointed his thumb to the room behind them. "I had no idea Calypso was such a fierce girl." He teased at his friend. The boy then walked up to the blushing girl and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Thank you..." He whispered softly in her ear. "You have no idea how much what you did means to me."

She sent over a teasing look before returning the hug graciously. "Just doing what any friend would~" she whispered back before gently pulling away.

Suddenly, an overheard started binging before a voice came through. 'Students. All the final results for this years ranking are complete and to our utter surprise, we have four students who gained a one hundred overall percentage on the entrance exams. In no order they are, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Bastion Misawa and Calypso Takashi. Congratulations.'

If Calypso went any darker in blush, she'd turn into a tomato.

Jaden smiled gently back at her, giving her arms a gentle squeeze in encouragement. When the announcement came on, the boy felt so happy for Calypso. Jaden saw her expression and laughed softy. "You're practically radiating the sun here with all that heat coming to your cheeks." He teased as he wrapped an arm around her. "But good job! You deserve it!" He grinned. "Helps me a lot to have such a smart friend like you~" The boy winked, teasing the girl.

She stuck her tongue out at him but laughed anyway. "It's nothing really.. Hard studying and a good strategy can go a long way." She smiled before noticing the blue haired and the bigger red Slifer looking at them. "I'm sorry, I don't know who you are~" she laughed nervously.

Jaden blinked. "Oh yeah! This is Syrus." He patted the blue haired boy. "And this is Chumley." He then patted the bigger guy. "They're my roommates in the Slifer dorm." He turned to his friends and introduced Calypso.

"Guys this is Calypso, we met at the entrance exams." He grinned at the girl.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you both~" she smiled at the two and shook their hands. Syrus smiled in return. "I gotta say Calypso, you're probably one of the nicest Obelisk Blue people I've met!" He chimed and she smiled. "Thanks!"

Suddenly another person walked over to the group, one she recognised as Alexis, and smiled at Jaden. "Hello Jaden, I'd just like to apologize for the way that Chazz acted in class, it was really, rude and awful of him~"

Jaden looked up at Alexis and shook his head. "Don't worry about it! Just a bit of a blast from the past, that's all." His mood quickly changed from being so serious to being back to his cheerful self. He really didn't want people to see that side to him.

"Oh uhm... Who are you? Sorry.. I've never seen you before." Jaden laughed, putting his hand out to shake hers.

Alexis blinked before giggling slightly and taking his hand graciously. "My name is Alexis Rhodes." She smiled at him. "You probably just heard my name being called out~" she laughed a bit.

"I watched you duel and I thought you were magnificent by the way. I reckon by the time the promotion rounds come along, you'll be in Ra Yellow~"

Jaden blushed lightly at the compliment. "Thanks! Also congratulations!" He grinned before placing his hands behind his head. "Oh course it requires me to study.. Which we have learnt from today, it is not one of my strong points." He cringed, a bit embarrassed by it.

"Im pretty sure your friends could help you, if not, I could help you~" she winked at him and smiled. "Well, I gotta go now. I'll see you guys sometime soon~ I'll see you at the dorm Calypso." She smiled before walking off.

Jaden grinned and winked back at her as she walked off. "She's pretty cool, huh?"

Syrus just watched after Alexis with a smile. "Yeeeah. She's so cool." Jaden laughed and ruffled Syrus' hair.

"Calm down, buddy. I can see the love hearts coming off of you." Jaden teased, rolling his eyes playfully.

Syrus blushed lightly, causing everyone to laugh playfully. "Well who's a chick magnet?" Calypso chuckled and nudged Jaden.

"So what are you guys gonna do for the rest of the day?" She asked gently, gazing across the other guys.

Syrus shrugged after he recovered from his blushing. "Well we don't have any other classes today, so Chumley and I were thinking of heading back to the dorms." The blue-haired boy explained. "What about you Jay?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nah I don't really want to head back just yet. I was thinking of sitting out near the harbour for a little while." He then looked over at Calypso with his usual friendly smile. "Did you have anything planned?"

"No, at least not today anyway so I'm free~" she smiled, crossing her arms across her chest. "So I don't really mind what I do~ Although I wouldn't mind just checking out the island and seeing everything~" she stated, stretching her arms out.

Jaden grinned and adjusted his bag, shoving all the notes inside. "Well we could go explore, if you wanted to." He smiled. It would be a good chance to see the academy without having to rush around for classes and assignments, not that Jaden was going to do any assignments anyway. His attitude was to do things the night before it was due. It worked for him a bunch of times. Jaden also wanted to use this chance to properly thank Calypso for helping him back in class. "Whaddya say? Wanna go explore for a bit?"

She grinned a little when she heard the positive feedback for her suggestion. She re-adjusted her bag and smile. "Sounds good to me!"

Syrus and Chumley glanced between the two before shaking their heads, "We're going back to the dorm, you two have fun. Remember, keep it G rated~"

The boy blushed lightly and shook his head. "Why am I friends with you too again?" Jaden teased. However Syrus just smirked.

"Yeah yeah. Anyway have fun on your "date" Jaden!" He laughed before walking off with Chumley.

Jaden face palmed before turning to Calypso with a nervous laugh. "Seriously let's just... ignore them." He suggested before the two walked out of the building.


	4. Harbouring Feelings

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

"Seems like you three get along just fine~" she laughed lightly, gathering all of her and tying it up into a high pony tail, although her hair was extremely long and now instead of touching her thighs, it touches her lower back.

Jaden laughed. "Oh yes, with friends like those, who needs enemies huh? Little teasers." The boy noticed his friend tie her hair up and he couldn't help but smile at it. "It looks good up." He looked away just in case the heat rose in his cheeks once more as he complimented her.

She laughed at him lightly before hearing his compliment and smiling a little. "You think?" She asked, gazing at her hair. She wasn't one who could take compliments that well, her confidence in herself and the way she looked weren't that high.

The two came across an intersection, one went to the harbour and the other went deeper in to the trees and shrubbery. "Which way would you like to go?"

Jaden looked back at her and smiled. "I know so." He replied honestly. It really did look good on her. As they got to the intersection, Jaden looked both ways with a laugh. "Making me decide are you? I've never been good with that kind of thing." He looked at his watch for a moment before making his decision. "We could further into the forest for a bit, and when the sun starts to set, we could head back to the harbour and watch it if ya want." He offered.

Her smile widened at his words before noting his words and nodding. "That sounds like a great idea~" she smiled and walked onto the path on the right. As they walked slowly through, the trees started to thicken and the path started to narrow down. Without realising it, Calypso moved closer to Jaden and accidentally bumped him. "Sorry~" she pardoned.

The Slifer boy smiled. "No worries. You're just dying to get close to me, huh~?" He teased before slowly moving closer so their arms were touching, hoping she'd be okay with it. Calypso poked her tongue out at him and nudged hum slightly before laughing. She felt his arm on hers but she didn't mind. It felt kinda nice actually.

"It's so beautiful out here, don't cha think? I love it out here." He commented, enjoying the scenery.

"I know, I wonder how much wildlife is thriving out here too~" she smiled as she gazed around. She looked up at the sky to see it's almost covered up by trees.

He gazed up at the trees, admiring how dark it got due to the trees blocking out the light. The young duellist watched as birds flew between trees, chirping at one another with a beautiful melody.

"It gets pretty dark in here doesn't it?" He then stood up tall, posing for the girl. "But never fear! Jaden-man is here to protect you from the creepy monsters hidden in the darkness!" He joked, acting silly to have some fun.

Her sapphire eyes gazed about, admiring the natural beauty of the small forest. She was glad that the school was here, if she ever needed a break then she could hide away in the forest.

She blinked slightly at the sudden change before giggling at his childish antics and deciding to join in on the fun. "Oh Jaden-man! Thank god your here, you're my hero!" She joked around clung to his arm and feigned to faint like a damsel in distress.

Jaden laughed and wrapped his arm around her. "Fear not, my maiden! I shall protect you!" He chuckled, holding the girl close, although he did have to laugh at the irony of it, considering she was the one saving him.

"Please save me!" She cried, giggling lightly as she let him hold her. She saw the irony too but she didn't really mind.

"We are probably the weirdest people on this academy, but that's okay." He joked with a bright grin. "I like being weird. I wouldn't be Jaden Yuki without a touch of weirdness!"

"I'm not quite used to weird, buy I like it~" she chuckled. Then, with an extremely bright blush on her face, she moved slightly and looked away. "T-That was fun."

Jaden smirked when he saw the blush and he moved a bit closer. "Why hey there Calypso, why are you blushing so much~?" He asked with a tease, even though he himself was blushing at their closeness.

"M-Me? Blushing? Pfft, please~" She looked at him with an amused but obviously blushing expression. "You should take a look in the mirror too, Jaden-man~" her blush inevitably brightened when he moved closer.

The boy moved a bit closer with a gentle laugh. "Oh yeah? I know I'm blushing. I'm not denying it unlike a certain Obelisk Blue~" Jaden teased, raising his eyebrow in amusement. "I can keep a secret~"

Her eyes looked at him with a small challenge in her eyes as she leaned a bit closer to the brunette, mere centimetres away from him. "I'm not denying anything~" she smirked in amusement. "I think it's just the heat of today~"

"Oh really now~?" Jaden whispered softly before slowly leaning in a bit more, his lips nearly touching hers. His chocolate brown eyes met her sapphire eyes, and he stared into them for a while. Calypso found herself holding her breath as he whispered, his lips a mere moment away from hers. Her cheeks went even brighter as she gazed into his chocolate brown eyes and could almost feel herself melting. Just a little closer...

Before he could lean any closer, he decided to be a tease and drastically pull away with a smirk. "Ah well if that's the case, I can't have my hopes up now can I?" Jaden teased, folding his arms with a wink.

Suddenly, to Calypso's shock, he pulled away and she found herself stunned a bit before shaking away her dramatically cliché thoughts and poking her tongue out at him and pushed him playfully. "You just keep thinking that, Jaden-man~" she chuckled before continuing to walk.

Jaden couldn't help but beam at her reaction. Oh yeah he so had her. He actually felt bad for pulling away, because he really wanted to move just that little bit closer. The boy wrapped his arm around Calypso's shoulders with a smirk. "I will, thank you very much~" As they walked, Jaden smiled to himself, feeling his heart race as he was with her.

The two ended up walking to the harbour just in time as the sun began to set. Jaden smiled and sat by the edge of the harbour with Calypso beside him. Jaden couldn't help but whistle at the view. "That is the best sunset I've ever seen." He grinned, slowly leaning back on his hands which were behind him.

Calypso laughed at him and let him wrap his arm around her shoulders. She went to do it back to him but being a bit of a short-ass she couldn't, so she settled with wrapping her arm around his waist tenderly. You could tell that being this close to someone was a bit foreign to her.

Soon, they arrived at the harbour where the sun was emitting an orange glow across the blue ocean. She sat beside Jaden and smiled as she dangled her legs over the edge and peered out. "It's one of the most beautiful sunsets I've ever seen." She pushed her hair to the side and started playing with it. It was easier than sitting on her hair and pulling it by accident.

Jaden looked over towards his friend and he smiled as he watched her play with her hair. He then noticed that parts of it were in her face, so he slowly leaned over and gently moved the hair out of her eyes with his hand. He looked down into her eyes and couldn't help but feel so lost in them.

Realising he had been looking into her eyes for a while, he quickly looked away, moving his hand back to his side. Instead, he put his hand near hers, his pinkie finger just briefly touching hers.

Calypso gazed out, stuck in her own little world before she felt the warmth of Jadens hand gently against her and she smiled a bit, letting him brush the few stray hairs out of her eyes. For a long moment, they both locked eyes and she couldn't help but notice how happy she was whenever she was around him, it was a great feeling~

Then he moved away and she leant herself back in a similar form that he did, a tinge of pink to her cheeks which could be hidden by the bright rays of the sunset. She could feel his pinkie against hers and she couldn't wipe her goofy smile off her face.

Jaden briefly looked over at Calypso and he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he saw her grin. Feeling a bit shy, he slowly moved his hand so that it was resting gently on top of hers. He felt his heart race as he moved closer to her. Calypso blinked when she felt Jaden's hand completely cover her hand and her smile went soft. This boy was nervous and to be completely honest, so was she. But to give him a small amount of comfort, she moved her thumb so it was resting on top of his.

Jaden's past was tough. It was something he couldn't explain. There were dark secrets that Calypso didn't know, but he knew that he trusted her enough to tell her in the future. She made him feel safe because she was so approachable. Jaden had never this way about anyone before, but he liked that feeling. Oh he liked it a lot.

She could barely describe the feeling that she had towards Jaden. It was something strong and powerful. And even though they barely know each other, she knew she could count on him for anything, and she'd return to him the same. She thought that her past had completely ruined her from feeling like this, considering it was only tragedy after tragedy, but she felt as though all those years were finally catching up and giving her something that she deserved.

Jaden smiled as he felt Calypso's thumb on his. He found it comforting to say the least. As he looked out into the ocean, Jaden felt at ease. The sea really was relaxing to him.

"Thank you..." Jaden whispered softly, but loud enough for Calypso to hear. "Chazz's comment caught me off guard, and I wasn't expecting such a blast from the past because of it." He looked over at her. "But you stood up for me. No one has done that before, and I'm forever grateful." He smiled gently, his brown eyes gazing down into hers once more.

She looked over at him and smiled reassuringly, stroking his thumb gently as he thanked her. "There's no need to thank me, I was just doing what anyone would have done~ I know what it's like being bullied and stuff, it's horrible and no one stuck up for me back then." she gazed out at the sea.

She turned and looked up into his eyes, her lips smiling softly at him as she felt the same melting feeling from earlier. "Besides, I know you would have done the same for me if was being treated the same way.."

Jaden nodded at her words. "Of course... I would do anything to protect you." He whispered with a gentle smile. "I'm your Jaden-man." He winked, slowly leaning over to gently stroke Calypso's cheek with his other thumb. Jaden didn't even realise he was doing it - it just felt like pure instinct for him to do it.

"If anyone tries to hurt you, I'll personally come over and kick their ass. My hair may look like a Kuriboh, but I can pack one hell of a punch." Jaden laughed gently.

She was glad the sunset was darkening because her blush was brightening with a small giggle. When she felt his hand on her cheek, it felt refreshing and cool and she leant into the motion that he was doing. She was a cat like that.

For no reasons of explanation, her hand moved up to his and held it gently as it stroked her face. "You may have a thing against your hair being a Kuriboh.." she gently let her hand go through his fringe lightly. "But personally, I think Kuribohs are pretty cute~" she winked back at him.

Jaden smiled at the compliment as he slowly moved closer to her, his voice dropping down to a whisper. "I've never thought of it that way... But if you think it's cute, then it must be." He grinned and sighed happily. He felt so at peace with Calypso at that moment. Feeling her hand against him felt so wonderful to him. He felt like it was so cheesy to hear that someone felt a spark just from one touch, but now Jaden realised it was a real thing, because he was feeling it with her.

The sunset's glow of a bright orange was darkening down to a mixture of red and purple, the sea blue reflecting a beautiful shade of violet upon the two. Yes they were different, so very much, but the energy in the air between them made the two stronger than she ever felt before. "Jaden~" she whispered lightly, her lips set in a soft smile as she scootched a little closer to him. "I'm so glad I came to Duel Academy, just to meet you.." Her eyes sparkled as the sea glistened, continuously getting lost in his eyes, further and further..

Jaden could see the beautiful scenery in the corner of his eye, but he was so focused on the girl in front of him. "Calypso, I hope you don't leave, because I have no idea what I would do without you." He admitted with a blush, but luckily the dark scenery allowed him to hide it.

He had to do it now. He knew that he had to do it, otherwise he would regret it if he didn't. After getting his nerves in check, Jaden leaned closer. He slowly closed his eyes and finally closed the distance between them, his soft lips gently pressing against hers.

She blushed again to what Jaden said, her hopes probably at the highest they've ever been in her life. She knew what was coming and she was bracing for it. When he leaned closer, she tilted her head to the side gently and closed her eyes to suddenly his lips were on hers.

It felt like there were fireworks going off in her stomach as her mind completely blanked out. She didn't realise how much she wanted it until she got it, she didn't realise how much this boy really did mean to her in such a short amount of time. His lips were so soft and gentle against hers, her hands gently at his shoulders as the sun finally went down and for night to finally glisten in all it's glory.

Jaden felt the kiss spread all sorts of joy throughout his entire body. He smiled in the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. He had never felt so happy in his life. He loved this feeling of being with her. Jaden didn't care that they still were getting to know each other - this just felt so right to him.

As the night stars twinkled in the night sky, Jaden could feel it getting colder, so he used this to pull Calypso closer to him to keep them both warm as they kissed.

Calypso felt every single problem that ever happened in her life slowly drift away as the kiss lingered on. All her senses suddenly felt super enhanced, the gentle way he touched her and pulled her in, the cool air softly drifting through them. Screw everyone who thought this was bad or who were going to judge them, she finally got something she wanted.

When he tugged her closer again, she was almost in his lap. The cold air had a snappy chill so she found no hesitation in gently sitting in his lap without breaking the wonderful lock between their lips. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and smiled within. This felt so right~

Jaden wrapped his arms around her to support her as she sat on his lap. He felt so happy to have her so close to him. He was safe with her in his arms. He would do anything to protect her.

Eventually the two needed to breath, so Jaden slowly pulled away. He panted softly from the kiss as he rested his forehead gently against hers. He had no idea what to say - the kiss made him speechless.

When they slowly pulled away, Calypso felt like she was touching the very stars that were above her. Her first proper kiss.. She couldn't help but grin with a giggle at the very thought of it. Her bright eyes gazed into his as she smiled at him, her arms fixed around his neck as her forehead rested on his. They didn't need words to express what they were feeling at that moment.

Jaden's grip on her tightened as the cold wind blew. He saw her shiver and he smiled as he took his jacket off, and wrapped it over her shoulders. The boy slowly reached up and stroked Calypso's cheek gently, saying the first thing that came into mind. "Hi~" He smiled as he whispered the word softy, blushing at his randomness.

Calypso was grateful when he pulled his jacket off and gave it to her. She had no idea why the girls' uniform was sleeveless. As she felt his grip on her tighten, she couldn't help but feel safe and protected, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. She giggled at his words and grinned. "Hi~" she whispered back, her eyes dancing with amusement. "How are you?"

Jaden chuckled softly at her words and continued to stroke her cheek. "I'm feeling pretty awesome. What about you?" He asked as he pulled her closer, resting his chin gently on her neck, enjoying her presence.

"Amazing thank you very much~" she giggled lightly. Suddenly she felt his chin on her neck which, for some unknown reason, caused her to blush significantly. But she grinned and ran a hand through his surprisingly soft and smooth hair.

Jaden smiled and let out a pleasant sigh as she ran her hand through his hair. It felt so relaxing. As he gazed up into the night sky, he realised that they had to get back to their dorms before curfew.

"I wish we could stay here... But we've gotta head back.." Jaden sighed, reluctant to pull away, but he knew he had to.

She nodded lightly, only now just realising that it was getting pretty dark. She slowly stood up and stretched herself. She wasn't one to break the rules.

"Well, I had an amazing afternoon Jaden, so thank you~" she smiled lightly and helped him up. She realised she still had his jacket and took it off. "It's nice being a Slifer red for a while~" she winked.

The boy laughed quietly as he put his jacket back on. "Ah but you are way too smart for Slifer, Ms Obelisk blue~" He teased. Jaden looked to his side and saw the lights of the Slifer dorm still on. "Well I guess Syrus and Chumley are waiting for me." He took Calypso's hands in his with a gentle smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to take you back to your dorm? I just want you to be careful." He asked, concerned for her safety.

She smiled gently and poked her tongue out. "I worked hard to be in Obelisk Blue thank you very much~" she chuckled lightly before gazing lightly at the Slifer dorm. "I'll be fine on my own, don't worry. I can take care of myself." She smiled. "You need to go to your dorm. I can get away with a bit more than you can~ Anyway I got to go." She held his hands gently and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow~"

Jaden laughed quietly before kissing her lips softly. "Okay, okay. Goodnight~" As Calypso walked away, Jaden went back to his dorm. He did a fist pump and a little happy dance, not caring that Syrus and Chumley were laughing at him. He was too happy to care. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

As Calypso walked back on her own to her dorm, she couldn't help but giggle lightly. She had never felt, nor been this happy before and she could barely contain it. Even as she walked in, people noticed her good mood and it sort of spread throughout the dorm and suddenly all the girls were laughing from her good mood. For once, she felt herself at home.

Jaden got into his bed that night and sighed happily as the night replayed in his head. Despite sounding cheesy, it was definitely the best day of his life.


	5. ECC and Studying

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. Misguided ghosts is property of Paramore. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

Of course that didn't stop him from his old habits of being late. He had been up late thinking about the previous night, so he slept in. As he arrived to class late, he tried to sneak past Professor Crowler, but he was caught instantly.

As usual, Calypso was one of the first in class for a full on lesson day. The only thing that was a slightl downfall of the academy is that despite being a duelling academy, the government had to enforce that they learn four other critical topics to keep up with their education: English, Maths, History and PE were the selected subjects and much to Calypso's dismay, she had all of them today.

Crowler was the English teacher as well as duelling teacher and the class was studying Shakespeare when Jaden tried to sneak in unsuccessfully. "Jaden! Detention again, and sit over there next to Syrus if you will!"

Jaden huffed, annoyed that he had to have detention again, but it really bugged him that Crowler didn't want him sitting near an Obelisk. The boy sighed and gave Calypso an apologetic shrug. He couldn't do anything about it.

So he sat down next to Syrus but didn't pay attention to the lesson at all. It was Shakespeare - something Jaden had no interest in learning what so ever. So he happily slept throughout the lesson, catching up on some well needed rest.

Crowler smirked inwardly. He had the class how he wanted it, with the Obelisks reigning high!- ahem.

The class, minus Jaden, read through the story of Macbeth and how ambition and evil can spread through the heart. Either way, Calypso studied it and wrote down an extended response to his question and handed it in to him, as well as writing some small dot points for Jaden which she'd give to him later.

"Alright everyone, head over to the Gym where you all will have a choice of what to do! You have 15 minutes, except Jaden, you stay for five~" Crowler scowled.

Jaden woke up to the bell and yawed, stretching his muscles. Even though it was detention, Jaden decided to actually get some use out of it by talking. "So why exactly did you not want to sit in my normal seat? Did you hate me for sitting next to an Obelisk Blue?" He asked, deciding to figure out the truth.

"This is my new seating arrangement Mr Yuki, It's so I can have you all in order and I don't have to fight my OCD~" he stated smugly, trying not to grin. For the next couple of minutes, he scolded the child for being late and sleeping in his class before letting him out, partially because the PE teachers would have a fit if he wasn't there.

Everyone was getting changed into their PE gear for whatever they were going to do. Calypso found herself in blue short shorts and a Blue sweatshirt.

Jaden zoned out during Crowler's lecture, not wanting to hear his whiny voice. Once free, he dashed to the gym and quickly got changed. For some unknown reason, all the sports uniforms were the same colour. Therefore, Jaden also wore blue shorts and a white and blue t-shirt.

When he got out from changing, he joined his friends with a yawn. "Man I hate it when Crowler lectures. It makes me want to sleep all the time." He commented, trying his best not to yawn again.

Calypso was talking to Syrus and Chumley, who were joking about something and laughing together before Jaden came over and they grinned. "Hope you didn't fall asleep too bad~" Syrus stated.

Two teachers stood at the front and watched all the students come to together. "Class!" The male teacher yelled and everyone fell silent. "We have two choices for you. To the left, martial arts and combat! To the right, gymnastics~ Move!" Suddenly, everyone started to move. It was pretty obvious most of the guys moved to the left and most girls moved to the right, except for Calypso, who was happy to stand on the left with all the males. Even the teachers were surprised.

Jaden watched as everyone moved. He preferred martial arts any day. He was a little bit surprised to see that Calypso was with the rest of the guys. Some of the guys whistled at her, and Jaden had to try his best not to get irritated by it. He didn't want to seem overprotective.

Trying to forget about it, Jaden walked over to Calypso, smiling as he nudged her gently. "Should I assume you're not very flexible? Or you didn't want to be with the girls?" He whispered with a playful smirk.

Hearing all the guys whistle at her as she walked over made her roll her eyes. They had no idea what she was capable of. She smiled graciously when Jaden came over as well. "Oh, trust me, I'm very flexible. I'd just prefer fighting over flips~" she poked her tongue out at him.

"Alright girls, come over here~" the female teacher lead the girls over to the other end of the gym. The male teacher looked over at Calypso and the boys. "Alright, to see your strength, we're going to set some sparing tests today. It's okay if you don't know how to do martial arts; I'm looking to see overall strength."

Everyone nodded in response and got into groups of two as Jaden was forced to go get the equipment. Picking on Slifers were the teachers' favourite thing to do.

After Jaden got the equipment out, he moved over to Calypso with a grin on his face. "You don't mind being my partner now do you~? Especially after last night~?" He joked.

Calypso looked around to see everyone in pairs already. She looked over at Syrus and chuckled sadly. He was paired with Chumley; oh boy she hoped he had some hidden strength in him.

When Jaden arrived, she poked her tongue out at him and laughed. "I don't mind, just don't go easy on me~" she stated, her eyes glistening a challenge before the teacher picked who to go first.

Jaden was picked to go first and held up his fists as Calypso put on the equipment. "Okay - I'll try my best not to hit too hard~" He winked. The boy then hit the targets with his fists, being sure to leave a few powerful blows. He didn't like fighting that much, but he picked it up as self-defence.

Calypso laughed lightly as he hit the targets on her body and arms. He had a pretty powerful punch when he tried. He had one minute to show his strength and Calypso held her guard until the teacher blew the whistle. "Alright, it's time to see how the girl goes~"

The two switched places and Jaden put the targets on. "Don't hold back okay, Calypso?" Jaden winked. "I want you to give it all you've got." The boy knew that Calypso was powerful. He had a strong feeling about it, and Jaden wanted to see all the shocked faces as Calypso showed off her strength. It would probably be the best part of his day. At least, that is what he was hoping for. Jaden gave her a reassuring smile before nodding to let her know that he was ready.

She smiled gently, nodding lightly. "Alright, if you say so~" she closed her eyes for a brief moment, bringing her bearings together. The teacher nodded lightly that she could go.

"HYA!" SMACK. Thud.

Suddenly, Jaden was flung at least two meters in the air and fell with a thud as she pulled her leg down. She was so glad he was wearing padding but she rushed over to help him up. "Are you okay?!"

Jaden rubbed his head with a slight groan. "Holy crap..." He took her hand gently and slowly stood up. "I was NOT expecting that much power." He laughed softly. "Where did you learn that, Calypso? That's crazy!" He grinned, clearly impressed by her skills.

The other students and the teacher just stared at her, completely shocked by her abilities. They had no idea she could hold that much strength.

"I am so sorry!" She stated as helped him up, her touch surprisingly gentle. She chuckled nervously as everyone just looked at her. She wasn't used to so much attention at one time.

"I've been training for the past 2 years with a personal trainer~" well it was truth, there was just a LOT more to it.

Jaden laughed at everyone's reaction. "That was awesome!" He grinned as he gently rubbed his head once more. "That definitely woke me up!"

The teacher just continued to look shocked. "I uh.. No I wasn't expecting that, but that was very impressive!" When he saw the other students staring, he just waved them off. "Okay okay go back to sparing everyone!"

She smiled lightly and blushed a bit before smiling happily. "I'll go a bit gentler, okay?" She told him before stepping back a bit. She mainly focused on straightening her arm and perfecting her moves.

Jaden grinned as he held up the targets, luckily not being thrown up into the air again. Once the practice was over, Jaden and Calypso both put the equipment away.

"I had no idea you could be so strong." Jaden admitted with a smile. "I'll have to train to keep up with you." He winked.

She smiled shyly as she picked up the equipment and placed it over in the storage room where all the equipment was kept. She let Jaden lead her as she didn't know where to put it.

"I kinda have to be. Being a part of a huge company and everything, it makes targets towards many attacks~" she shrugged lightly. "You become used to the training after a while, no matter the circumstances."

Jaden frowned gently. "Targeted? Is that why you are keeping your identity a secret here? In case someone attacks you here?" He whispered softly so no one except Calypso could hear her. He felt scared for her. She had only just been in his life for a short while, and it worried him to think that someone would want to hurt her.

She shook her head lightly, an amused smile spreading across her lips. "No, not exactly. It's more so that I get a fair go at this school and teachers aren't intimidated into giving me high grades because of my status. Plus, rich people are usually envious of those with people with more power. Being in the obelisk Blue dorm, people do some nasty stuff to each other out of sake being better~" she shook her head. "I don't like being judged by my name, so I hide it."

He sighed gently. "I guess that makes sense. I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all." He gave her a soft smile, stroking her cheek gently. "I know that people in the Obelisk Blue dorm can be cruel, but there are a few who aren't like that - like Alexis for example. She's pretty cool."

Jaden then quickly removed his hand from her cheek, remembering that they were still in classroom, but in the storage space so they were lucky that no one could see it so they wouldn't be in trouble.

She nodded gently, smiling at his soft and gentle touch which instantly reminded her of the previous night. She giggled a bit. "it's not hard for me to be hurt, trust me~" she chuckled a bit before walking out and back over to the teachers who letting them all dismiss.

"Do you have a class next?" she asked him gently, gazing around at everyone.

Jaden looked down at his watch before shaking his head. "Nah. I got about an hour to kill before I gotta head over to math." The boy groaned. "I hate math. In fact I hate all subjects except lunch and practice duelling." He shrugged. "What can I say? I'm not much of an academic."

He looked over at her. "What about you? Do you have anything next?"

"ECC~ she replied lightly. "Extra Curriculum Class. To choose one, you have to be earning a constant score of 90 or higher to take it so I thought why not~" she chuckled. "I'm a geek like that~ But we get to choose the class so I don't mind."

She stretched her arms before walking over to the change rooms. "I guess I'll see you in an hour then~!"

"Yeah.. See ya!" Jaden waved her off before slowly walking into the boy's changing room. He sighed softly as he got changed; thinking about the ECC that Calypso was going to. He was barely passing, let alone getting a score of 90 or higher.

After finally putting on his red jacket, Jaden walked outside and looked up at the sky, deep in thought. He had a while to kill, so he sat by the big tree outside his dorm, near the harbour where the events of the previous night occurred. As he looked back on the night, he couldn't help but frown while pulling out a few books.

"How could that girl like a slacker like me?" Jaden whispered softly, honestly confused by the concept. She worked so hard and he just slept. He didn't seem worthy of someone like that. Chazz made it pretty clear that he thought the same thing too. Probably everyone did.

Jaden gazed at the books in his hand and gave a shrug. Maybe he could spend the hour studying. It would probably help his grades and maybe impress her a bit. Who knows? So the boy decided to spend that hour studying, trying to catch up on all the work he missed while sleeping and slacking off.

Calypso silently got dressed and put on her Obelisk blue vest and sat for a moment. She had to make it back inside and go to the end classroom of the corridor but she also had five minutes to relax and so she walked off and into the corridor, just thinking about everything.

Would the system been thrown off guard that an Obelisk blue could like a Slifer Red? Was it against the rules or was it normal? She knew that most of her colleagues like her looked down upon them but to her they were just normal people.

She decided to shrug it off and go to the ECC. She was actually really looking forward to doing it. When she arrived, there were maybe six people there all together. Drama was already taken and she was pretty disappointed about it. She looked about and saw her only option was.. Music. Awesome! Something she already excelled in!

She signed her name down to find that Crowler was going to be her teacher. She groaned mentally, now she had him for three classes. But she was intrigued to see what instruments her played. "Calypso, glad you take an interest for the musical art of sound~" she smiled warmly and he stood. "I'll show you our private room of music. I have a feeling you'll be teaching me more than anything this semester~"

Crowler took her to the music room, where several instruments decorated the walls as they sparkled in the bright light. "Here we are~!" The professor exclaimed. "I personally take care of the music room, which is why it is in the best condition possible." He smiled, clearly proud of his work in the music room.

"Now my dear, what kind of instrument do you play? Anything acoustic? Wind? Strings?" He asked, excited to have a bright student in Crowlers' music class. Of course he was also being very polite due to the fact that Calypso was an engaging, Obelisk Blue student. Crowler treated his Obelisk Blue's entire well, as he was their dorm parent. He was responsible for all the Obelisks, which was why he was so very protective of them.

It was also one of the many reasons why he would try to separate Calypso and Jaden as much as possible. Jaden was a lower rank, and he felt that the Slifer had no right to be with someone of a higher authority. It would be a waste of her potential.

Calypso was in absolute awe as she walked into the Music room. It had hardly been touched and you could tell of the perfect way it was left in. "Professor Crowler, this is impressive~!" she stated, walking around the room and gazing at all the instruments.

She turned around and looked over at her head teacher and smiled. "Well.. uhm, I play Piano, guitar, violin and I sing~" she blushed a tad. She liked to keep her musical genius private, because people always come up to you and ask you to do something to it once they find out.

"If you have any of those instruments or an instrumental of a song, I could play or sing for you~" she smiled lightly. "And would it be okay if we kept this private? I don't really want people to know I'm good at this~"

The professor folded his arms with a gentle smile. "Of course, we wouldn't want people getting jealous now would we?" He gently tool out a guitar and violin, and he gestured to the piano while pulling out a list of song instrumentals.

"Well as today is only the first lesson, how about you just show me what you can do on the instruments? Then we can work on them one by one in future lessons. How does that sound?" He asked, proud to have a musical genius in his class.

She grinned. Well at least she'd have some common ground with Crowler so the two could get along on some ground. "That sounds great professor~" she smiled generously before she moved herself over to the beautiful grand piano with a smile.

"If you've ever watched Pirates of the Caribbean Sir, then you'll recognise this~" and soon her fingers began to slide across the piano, first in the middle, then expanding to about two octaves apart as she closed her eyes and pulled herself into to the piece with a smile. Her fingers danced as her arms moved across, her playing having all key elements of music in it before ending it with a big and powerful final note.

She then moved herself and took the violin. The melody was soft and sad and sweet at the same time, like a feeling of letting a loved one go. She moved to how she played and inserted vibrato and staccatos when necessary. She was soft and slow when she finished with a gentle smile.

She then picked up the guitar and smiled, a memory suddenly coming to her. "Uhm, this is a song I wrote when I was little which I still really like. Please don't judge my voice by the song, I can do so much louder and powerful, trust me~" she blushed a tad.

Crowler just smiled with a nod. "That is perfectly fine my dear. I am all about expressing music in any form." The professor was impressed by the girl's talent. He had no idea she could be so skilled. Then again, she was one of his Obelisk Blue students. Of course she was talented!

As Crowler watched, he couldn't help but feel so proud of the girl. Originally he had been annoyed with her, choosing to help a slacker who had no hope of passing. But now he saw how talented she truly was, and he knew she had to put that to her full potential. The professor smirked slightly to himself. Now he had the perfect opportunity to make sure the Slifer slacker couldn't drag Calypso down.

She breathed deeply, placing her fingers to where they needed to be and slowly started to play the intro. it was a beautiful melody as played it, her fingers plucking and strumming a chord at the same time and when she started to singing, it came out soft and light, full of deep and raw emotion.

"But I'll be back

Don't try to follow me

'Cause I'll return as soon as possible

See, I'm trying to find my place

But it might not be here where I feel safe

We all learn to make mistakes

And run from them, from them

With no direction

We'll run from them, from them

With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

Don't need no roads

In fact, they follow me

And we just go in circles

And now I'm told that this is life

That pain is just a simple compromise

So we can get what we want out of it

Would someone care to classify?

Our broken hearts and twisted minds

So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them

Full speed ahead

Oh, you are not useless

We are just

Misguided ghosts

Travelin' endlessly

The ones we trusted the most

Pushed us far away

And there's no one road

We should not be the same

But I'm just a ghost

And still they echo me

They echo me in circles~"

She slowly played the outro, plucking the last two notes and resting before looking up and smiling. "So, what do you think?"

Crowler stood up and clapped eagerly. "My my! What talent you have!" The teacher grinned. "I will be perfectly honest with you. You are my best student! I have never seen such talent before and it is so exhilarating!" He smiled and moved over to her. This was where his scheming began.

"Now dear, with this course, there comes a lot of hard work and practice. It is expected that you come to the music centre after school to practice until study sessions begin." the professor grinned, knowing it meant the only free time she would have would be in the dorms. "I know it sounds rough, but I know someone as well gifted and hard working as you, will be able to handle it. Am I right?" He smiled.

Calypso smiled and chuckled slightly when he heard that she liked her music. She didn't really perform much so it was good to hear positive feedback from someone, especially someone who knows what they're doing. Maybe sometime soon she could even perform in front of the academy.

She gulped slightly when he told her that she had to be in here after school hours. she bit her lip, she wouldn't have any time to catch up with Jaden and her new friends.. But she really wanted to exceed in her subjects. She nodded lightly. Besides, she knew that she could handle and make time.. Somehow. "Yes sir. I can do this~" she smiled gently.

Meanwhile, Alexis decided to walk around and chill out by herself until she saw Jaden under the trees. She raised an eyebrow. Was he studying? "Hey~" she called out and sat next to him gently. "what cha doin?"

Jaden jumped slightly at the voice. "Oh, Alexis! Hey." He smiled before letting out a groan and tossing a book to his bag. "Ugh I'm attempting to study... It's not really working though. Books are just evil." He sighed, lying back on the grass as he folded his arms behind his head.

"What about you, Lex? Don't you have one of those ECCO thingys? You're smart after all." He asked, curious as to why she was out here.

"Well, I can help you out, one friend to another~" she smiled brightly and laid down on the grass next to him, pulling out a different book before looking at him and chuckling at his question. "Why would I want to stress myself? ECC is for people who are willing to learn more and academically be one of the top students. Bastion's doing it because he's a genius. I'd rather have some free time on my hands~" she smiled a little. "Now, tell me where are you having troubles?"

Jaden shrugged. "Calypso is doing it too. Suits her really well. She's a genius too." He then glared at the textbook. "Everywhere..." He sighed. "Lex I haven't paid attention to a single lesson. I sleep, remember?" He put his head in his hands and groaned, clearly annoyed at himself for slacking so much. "Agh I'm such an idiot. I don't even understand how I pass."

"Well, alright, let's start with English okay? Really simple. Do you play any sort of blood shed game besides duel monsters, because Macbeth is all about blood and fighting." She pulled the text book out and briefly began explaining the story of Macbeth in a way that he could understand; duel monsters style~.

Meanwhile, Calypso and Crowler organised a timetable for her so she knew when was theory and practical and when all her other classes were and she sighed. She had almost no time to herself at all. This was going to be challenging.. Suddenly the bell rang and Calypso packed her things. She had five minutes before she had class and decided to rest a bit, tightening her hair that was in a ponytail again.

Jaden looked at the book before nodding his head. "Oh! I get it! So Featherman and Burstlady feel guilty because they killed Sparkman and took the crown, like the three Kuribohs predicted!" Jaden grinned as they went through it with his duel monsters. "Oh that makes sense!" He sat back on the grass with a smile. "Thanks for doing this Lex. It means a lot to me. I'm just trying harder because... Well I don't want people to look at me and think that I'm just a joke, you know?"

Jaden hadn't even heard the bell ring. He was just so focused on trying to study. He just wanted to be smarter for Calypso so he didn't look like such a dumb ass in front of her.

"Within this time you went from knowing nothing to about half the story of Macbeth. That's impressive Jaden~" she smiled and sat up a bit. "How about, whenever we have this subject here, I'll help you and tutor you~" she smiled. "By the time the next series of test come around, nobody will think you're a joke!" she grinned and helped him pack up.

Calypso was glad that the music room was close to the maths room so she didn't have to walk far. So naturally, she was the first in class. She sat down by the corner and gathered her gear, feeling pretty exhausted already. At least this was her last class and then she could rest.. or did she have to go back to music?

Jaden thanked her for helping him pack up and they got up together, walking over to the maths building. "You would do that for me, Lex?" He asked, glad that he had someone who could help him. "That would be great! Thanks!" He gave her a friendly wink before entering the classroom.

For once the boy was actually early, due to the fact that Alexis had practically dragged him into going early, something Jaden wasn't use to. When he saw Calypso, he gave her a bright smile. However he remembered the assigned seating, and he moved over to where the Slifer Red's sat, on the other side of the classroom.

"It's no problem, really~" she smiled lightly as they came into class and Alexis said good bye and walked over to her seat in the Obelisk Blue section which was a row below Calypso. Calypso smiled back when he smiled at her. she wondered why he was here so early..

The teacher came in, (This time NOT Crowler) and smiled at everyone and hugged his cat. He looked a bit geeky but Calypso was fine with that. "Hello class, my name is Mr Banner, and this is my cat Pharaoh~"

All the Slifer Red's knew Banner and Pharaoh, as he was their dorm parent. Pharaoh was probably the only thing related to teachers that actually liked him. The cat meowed at the students with a gentle purr before jumping onto the desk. Pharaoh then crawled into a little ball before falling asleep. Jaden would have done the same thing, but he was trying his hardest to stay awake and stay focused.

The boy looked up to gaze at Calypso, but he wasn't surprised to see that she was focused on her own work. So he turned back to his work and went back to doing it as Banner explained equations on the white board.

Maths was pretty easy, write down an equation and solve it. At least that's all it was in her mind. By the time Banner had written all the equations out and different questions to complete. She had already done them, even the homework ones, thank god~ For most of the lesson, she found herself doodling in her maths book, decorating it with duel monsters, mostly Kuribohs.

It seemed like ages before the bell went and school was finally over..Maybe. Calypso sighed a tad and packed her things tidily, not really in the mood to do more music but would be happy to anyway~

Jaden had finished the in class work, but still had the homework ones to do, which was a bit of a bother. However, he didn't fall asleep in class which was a good start. Jaden smiled and walked up to Calypso as the left the classroom.

"Hey!" He grinned, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Do you wanna head to the docks today? Chumley makes amazing grilled cheese sandwiches, and I thought we could at the harbour." He suggested, not knowing of Calypso's new schedule.

Calypso walked down the stairs with Alexis and she grinned when Jaden came over and wrapped his arm around her. Boy this guy knew how to put her in a good mood! But she sighed lightly and moved out his arm reluctantly with a sad smile.

"Sorry, I wish I could but I guess this ECC has more requirements than I thought~ Maybe next time though okay?" she smiled warmly at them. "I'll talk to you later~" she smiled and walked over to the music room once again.

Jaden frowned as she dashed off, not even getting to say goodbye to her. "Well... Okay then..." He sighed softly, trying not to be too bothered by it. He was just hoping to have a chance to talk about what their kiss meant the night before. Were they official? Or was it just a fling for her? He didn't know. He guessed he would just have to wait until later to discuss it.

He looked at Alexis who just raised her eyebrow at his reaction, and he shrugged. "Do you wanna eat grilled cheese sandwiches? Could study at the same time I suppose..." He offered with a disappointed smile. It's not that he didn't want to hang out with Alexis, it was just that he got shot down so quickly.


	6. D-Do You Like Me?

{{ All credits go to Kazuki Takahashi for the characters. I meerly created my OC. Special thanks to Clare Melvin to agreeing to post this as she is my roleplay partner as Jaden and various others. Reviews are appreciated, thanks!}}

Calypso walked into the music room and set her stuff down, wondering if Crowler was there or not. She shrugged, in case he was late and picked up a guitar and started to tune it.

She wanted to talk about what happened yesterday with Jaden. She was positive that he felt the same thing as her. He felt so protective of her and she'd never felt anything like it. She hoped it wasn't a fling, she really did. She really did like him but she barely had anytime to herself now.

Crowler saw her arrive, and he smirked. She fell for his plan. Of course he wanted her to actually practice, but it felt so nice to know that he was splitting up Calypso and Jaden. He walked in and sat down beside Calypso with a grin on his face.

"Well you sure are enthusiastic!" The professor smiled, pulling out his own guitar to help with the lesson. "No plans after school?"

"Well you did say that I had to be here to make sure that I got the best of marks~" she stated but sighed lightly. "I did get invited to eat with Jaden, Alexis and a couple of people but I'm here instead~"She strummed the guitar and she nodded, the guitar being completely in tune. "So what are we practising?"

Crowler raised an eyebrow. "Oh so that's why Jaden was looking so... Oh never mind that boy." The teacher just shook his head. "He's just a Slifer anyway. I'm sure he has lots of work to catch up on." He shrugged and gently strummed his own guitar. "Well with your performance, I remember hearing just a few muffled notes. So we're just going to work on posture today for those notes." He explained.

She nodded lightly as he spoke about posture and her muffled notes but her mind was on other things. Why didn't he finish his sentence? Her mind was eating away at it and after getting the posture and notes packed down, she couldn't help but ask.

"Professor, if it's okay to ask, why do you have such a problem with me hanging out with Jaden?"

Crowler just shook his head. "He's not worth it. He sleeps in all his lessons, and barely passes. Really I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you should probably know anyway, if he doesn't pick up his grades by his next test, he has to leave the academy. We don't allow slackers at this school." He explained, putting his guitar away.

"A boy like that only leads to trouble. He will just bring you down. Now you don't want that now do you? You have to thrive and soar! Jaden Yuki can't help you with that." Crowler stood up, cleaning one of the instruments as he talked.

She frowned slightly as she put the guitar away and gazed out the tinted window. There was no way that she was going to stay away from Jaden, if anything; she'd help him stay at the school. If he's not her reason to stay then what is?

"Well sir, What about other Obelisk blue people hanging out with Slifer Red's?" she asked him gently. She could see Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Chumley having fun and she sighed. She noted that Alexis was really close to Jaden and she winced slightly. No, she wasn't jealous at all.. "Like Jaden and Alexis?"

Crowler took a look over at the window as well, seeing her friends outside. "Mm yes Jaden seems to be a bit of a player. She's wasting her potential too. I'm surprised she didn't sign up for the ECC as well." Crowler scowled at the site. He couldn't stand his Obelisks hanging out with other Slifers. "Such a waste." He shook his head.

Outside the four were laughing at Jaden retelling the duel of him and Crowler. "And I thought well, for a teacher he's not very educated if he doesn't know a simple effect. Heck even I know it!" This earned a laugh out of everyone, but even if Jaden was laughing, his eyes showed that he was putting on a show. Jaden had never been burned before like today, so he wasn't taking it very well. If anything, he was annoyed that he was being so sad about it.

Calypso cringed slightly at Crowlers words of him being a player. Well he did say that he was a chick magnet, and he found Alexis too. She frowned slightly, she need to talk to him. She yawned gently. Boy she was tired for a change and it was really hitting her. A few moments later and the bell went saying that everyone had to be in their dorms. Calypso sighed; these thoughts weren't good on her opening heart. She thanked Crowler for the lesson and walked out, slowly heading for her dorm.

Alexis smiled at everyone and ate into her sandwich lightly before gazing over at Jaden and whispering. "Are you okay? You seem a bit off?" The bell went and Alexis didn't want to get in trouble. She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down her number. "Here, it's there if you want to talk~" she smiled and grabbed her bag before saying good bye to everyone and heading to her dorm.

Jaden tucked the number into his pocket before smiling. "Thanks, Lex. I'll talk to ya later." As soon as he stood up, he saw Calypso. He knew they had to go to their dorms, but a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

He ran over to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder, unaware that he scared her from the sudden touch. "Hey, Calypso? Can I talk to you for a second?"

Calypso was lost, deep in thought, wondering on what to do. She barely had any time at all. And suddenly she jumped with a squeak, scared out of her wits as Jaden touched her shoulder and gasped for air. "Jesus Jaden, you gave me a heart attack!"

She looked at his expression and knew something was up. Well, she guessed she could spend a few minutes with him. Hopefully no one would interrupt her. "What's up?"

"Whoops. Sorry!" He cringed, feeling bad for scaring her. Jaden then pulled her into the deep parts of the forest so they wouldn't be interrupted. When finally alone, Jaden gently leaned up against a tree.

"Do you like me?" He whispered, looking away with a slight blush. He had never been so forward with someone. Jaden didn't want to admit it, but although he said he was a chick-magnet, it was really just to boost his self-esteem. This was his first real relationship, if that's what they were in.

She raised an eyebrow as he dragged her into the forest, slightly baffled before he stopped and she stood there with her hands held in front of her. When he asked the question, she blushed a bit and smiled a tad. He could be a bit thick now could he?

"I thought I made that obvious last night?" she asked gently, looking up at him with a gentle smile.

Jaden looked back at her. "So it wasn't a fling where you happily kissed me but then barely said a word to me the next day?" He sighed and shook his head. He didn't mean to sound hurt. "Sorry I just... I wasn't expecting it. That's all." He shrugged.

"So... You do wanna go out with me then? Was I just overreacting, cause I mean I didn't expect to be blown off so quickly. Did I kiss badly? Was I over protective? Was I-" He then stopped, realising he was rambling. "I'll just stop... talking now."

She tried not to look hurt when he talked but she couldn't help it. With everything on her mind with jealousy and Crowler talking to her and now this; it was just adding salt to the wound.

"Jaden.." she murmured softly. "I didn't mean to make you feel that way today; it's just been stressful is all. I mean, Crowler is also my teacher for ECC so he wants me to work after school as well and I'm just tired." She grabbed his hand rubbed her thumb against his hand. "I'm sorry I hurt you~"

Jaden sighed softly, knowing he had just hurt her too. "I'm sorry too... But damn of course Crowler wants you to spend so much time away. He despises Slifers." He shook his head before suddenly wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"S-So you do want to be my girlfriend?" He whispered softly in her ear, making sure that was what she wanted for sure. He still had that nagging feeling that he wasn't good enough, and he knew it was true. He just hoped she still wanted to be with him even with all that.

Before she knew what she was doing, she'd wrapped him in a tight hug, her hand in his soft hair as she rested her head on her chest. All day she really wanted this, just to be close and protected and safe..loved.

"Yes.. Yes I do Jaden~" she smiled softly looking into his eyes to make sure that this wasn't some cruel joke or prank. She'd probably die if it was. "As long as you want to be my boyfriend of course~"

Jaden let out a sigh of relief at her answer. It was as if the weight off his shoulders had been lifted. "Of course, Calypso. I want to be your boyfriend." He whispered in a husky tone, allowing his instincts to kick in. He slowly cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

A blush instantly streaked across her face when she heard his husky tone, bright and pink. When he pulled her in, she didn't resist as she kissed him back with an amount of passion she never thought she had. Suddenly the entire academy disappeared before her eyes as she closed them and was lost in her own world. She was happy and she knew it and in the end, that's all that matters~

Jaden wrapped his arms around Calypso's waist, gently switching positions so that she was up against the tree and his body was gently pressed against hers, his lips never leaving hers. He didn't care if students walked by. Jaden was just so happy to have his girlfriend beside him.

Calypso felt the bark of the tree against her legs as she was turned around but she didn't mind too much. He was being gentle, his touch was soft and gentle so she didn't mind. His body was warm against hers which she was slightly thankful for as the night started to set in. soon though, the two would need air and Calypso pulled away, looking slightly dazed about everything but giggled softly.

Jaden panted softly from the kiss, smiling as he held her in his arms for a while. After catching his breath, the boy gently nuzzled her neck as he did the night before.

"I suppose I gotta let you get back to the dorm..." He whispered softly, a little disappointed. "But I guess I'll talk to you when you're next free, yeah?"

Calypso smiled gently as she softly panted, blushing again when he rested his chin on her neck but giggled lightly. She honestly had no care in the world~

She sighed gently when she realised it was dark, this wasn't fair, her days were now practically full to the brim. She rolled her eyes before gazing at Jaden with a bit of a smirk. "Don't mind breaking the rules for a while, aye?"

Jaden's eyes widened before smirking back at her. "Oh my~ I was not expecting this. You're my kinda girl." He winked before pulling her close once more. "I'm happy to screw the rules~" The boy grinned, happy to know that his girlfriend would break the rules to be with him. It made him feel pretty damn special.

She giggled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck and went to lean back on the tree.. only to land with a thud on the ground which was luckily covered in leaves. She laughed loudly as she did. "Wew!" She called out and laughed.

As her arms were wrapped around his neck, she ended up pulling Jaden down with her. The boy laughed as well as he rolled over so he was beside her. "Well that was pretty fun!" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her. He then noticed that there were a few leaves in her hair. He shook his head with a laugh as he gently pulled them out. "So messy~"

She chuckled lightly as she watched him pull out the leaves in her hair. She couldn't help but gaze into his eyes, noting every flick in his eyes, the way his hair seemed to stay in place. "You're adorable~" she blurted out with a bright blush as she ran a hand through his hair and leaned up to kiss his cheek softly.

Jaden blushed as well at the compliment and he couldn't help but duck his head slightly in shyness. "Y-Ya think so?" He smiled, rubbing Calypso's sides gently before returning the kiss on the cheek. "I find you super adorable~" She giggled lightly when she felt his lips on her cheek and his compliment. "Please, I'm nowhere near adorable~" she stuck her tongue out at him cheekily with a girlish smile.

Jaden shook his head with a smile. "Fine - you're beautiful. You really are beautiful." He gazed into her eyes, frozen in time as he stroked his cheek. He just admired her beauty. He thought she was the best thing in the world, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

Calypso blushed brightly at that. No one had ever called her beautiful before so she definitely wasn't used to it. He could probably feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. Calypso smiled lightly at him. "I dunno about that~" Yeah, she had some real self-esteem issues~

Jaden just caressed her cheeks. "You may not think so, but I know so, okay? You are beautiful." He smiled and gently kissed her lips before moving her closer so she could lay her head on his chest as he held her. She chuckled lightly before her lips were claimed by the Slifer Red boy. She ended up grinning as she shifted herself to lying on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and being generally relaxed by his presence. She snuggled into him gently. She gazed up between the trees at the night sky and saw all the stars gleaming down on them.

Jaden looked up at the stars before closing his eyes gently, just enjoying the nice breeze as well as the serenity of the situation. He felt so at peace. Jaden had thought about mentioning Alexis to Calypso, and how she was helping him study, but he didn't want Calypso to feel jealous. So he decided, maybe it would be better if he didn't say anything. He just wanted to enjoy this moment with her.

Calypso smiled gently, curling up closer to him because she was starting to get a tad cold but it didn't really bother her too much. Besides, she got the excuse to be closer to him. "Jaden~ I think we should do this more often~" she smiled, kinda liking the idea of breaking the rules. Besides, it wouldn't be every day because after every couple of days, the teachers and students got a day off to study or prepare or just chill around in general.

Jaden nodded his head in approval, gently rubbing his hands up and down to keep the shivering girl warm. "I agree. Is the ECC every school day after school?" He asked, not knowing that was the case. "I'm gonna be so bored after school." He whined playfully before nuzzling her. She sighed heavily and nodded sadly. "Yeah, Crowler seems to see a lot of potential for me so he's not letting me waste it. He keeps saying you're bad for me and everything." She shook her head lightly. "It's all a load of bull to me but yeah.." she trailed off a bit. Should she mention the test thing? She decided to wait it off, maybe he could improve somehow.

Jaden frowned. "I didn't realise he hated my guts THAT much." He sighed and stroked her shoulder gently. "I'm glad you think it's complete bull. I agree." Well... He kind of agreed with her. However Jaden still thought his had study habits and low grades would bring her down. He still felt too stupid.

"He's really protective of us Obelisks, it's kinda creepy actually~" she chuckled gently before resting her chin on his chest and gazing at him. "If there's anything on your mind, please tell me~"

Jaden just looked down at her and smiled. "I-I know..." He stuttered out, a bit scared of how he really felt. He didn't want to say how stupid he felt and that he wasn't smart enough for someone like her. He understood how had his grades were, but he struggled so much to keep them up.

She gazed into his eyes, gazing in as if deciphering what was going on in his mind before she felt what ge was. "Jaden, I know what's wrong. You think you're bad because you're not smart enough for me, right?" She asked, sighing a tad. "It doesn't matter to me what's up here.." she poked his forehead. ".. It matters what's here.." and she placed her hand on his heart.

Jaden avoided her gaze with a sad smile. "Yeah... I feel that way, but that logic doesn't help my grades." He sighed. "Chancellor Shepherd called me into his office earlier, and said that if my grades don't improve to a certain mark, I have to leave." He shook his head with a sigh. "The only way to increase my grades that much is if I can an A or A+, which is very unlikely, even with Lex tutoring me." He looked back at her with a frown.

"I think I'm going to get kicked out of the academy..." He whispered softly, fear trembling down his body. "S-So...!"

Calypso frowned and found herself sitting up. This was unacceptable. he had barely been here and now they're kicking him out? "That's wrong~" she shook her head. "They can't do that without taking in your duelling ability. Your academic levels should only go as far as forty per cent where as your actual duelling techniques go to sixty per cent." She frowned heavily.

"Jaden, I won't let you be kicked out of the academy, I swear on my life." she looked at him seriously and bit her lip.

Jaden pulled them into a tight hug on the ground, his chest pressed against hers. He was worried he wouldn't pass, and he feared what would happen to them if he failed.

"If I get kicked out..." He whispered, although he knew that this wasn't a bad topic to talk about. "Promise me we'll still stay in touch, okay?" His serious eyes looked into hers. "Promise me."

Calypso held him tightly and protectively. She'd find a way for him to stay, she knew she would. She'd stand up for him in the academy with everything she had.

"Jaden," she gazed back into his serious eyes with her own. "I will make sure you do not leave this academy, trust me. And even by some chance you do leave, I'll leave with you~"

Jaden's eyes widened. "W-What? Calypso you can't leave because of me." He held her tight, nuzzling her neck. "You do so well here. Why would you want to leave here for me? I'm not worth that..."

Jaden's self-esteem wasn't very high either. He didn't believe he was worth it for someone like Calypso. He had been alone for such a long time, and now he met this girl, but he was so scared of losing her.

Calypso just shook her head and smiled. "Jaden, I'm not letting you go that easy. Besides, this isn't the best school in the world and I can go to plenty others. Besides, there's a very minimal chance that you're leaving."

Calypso moved herself up and kissed his nose delicately with a gentle hum. "I'm sure that Crowler is just trying to get you expelled somehow in the most legitimate way possible, which frankly, isn't that legit."

Jaden nodded, blushing lightly as she kissed his nose. "I-I suppose you're right. I guess I'll have to keep studying hard though." He groaned softly. "Studying is EVIL." He sighed but he gave her a gentle smile. "But I'll do it - for you." And he would. That's why he tried so hard in his hour of free time, and also why he let Alexis tutor him. He wanted to fight to be here for Calypso. He didn't want to leave - he didn't want to leave her.

Calypso giggled lightly and blushed at his blush, hugging him gently as they lay on the ground on which she had fell upon. "You think that's evil, imagine having Crowler for three lessons~" she giggled lightly. She yawned a tad but laid there, happy to be in his presence. Her first real friend was now her boyfriend, who would of thought?

Jaden chuckled softly. "Ugh I couldn't imagine that torture." He grinned before leaning to kiss her. However before he could do that, he heard a twig snap, as if someone had stepped on it. Not wanting to be caught, he quickly got up and pulled Calypso beside him, both hiding behind a tree. Before Calypso could say anything, Jaden placed his index finger on her lips, telling her to stay quiet in case someone was there, but Jaden then saw a blonde ponytail in the corner of his eyes and it could only belong to one person - Crowler.

Calypso had heard it too and was as silent as can be. Was it bad to say that she was used to moments like these? She moved his finger away from her mouth and saw the blondness and wanted to groan. Crowler, of course. If he saw her with Jaden, he'd flip a skit, plus it would give him an excuse to maybe get rid of Jaden. There was nothing they could do but hope that he would pass.

Jaden leaned back against the tree, holding Calypso tightly against his chest so they didn't take up too much space. Crowler looked over at their direction, but didn't see anything. He stared at the tree for a few minutes before shrugging and walking away.

After a few minutes had passed, Jaden then let out a sigh of relief. "Whew. That was pretty close huh?"

After being particularly sure that he was gone, Calypso remembered that she needed to breathe and heaved in and out a big chunk of air. "Agreed~" she placed a hand on her chest before giggling. "I think if we're gonna break the rules like this, we need an easier, more safe spot to get to that teachers can't find us at~"

She looked up at the sky and then had a look at her watch to see what the time was.. 10:30. "Wow, that's the time already!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "Ooh crap Syrus is gonna be pissed. I was supposed to help wash dishes after dinner." The boy pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "I better head off. The blue hair is very threatening." He joked before cupping her head in his hands with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

She chuckled lightly, giving a look of 'oh god~' to him before smiling and graciously giving him a hug. "I should go too and maybe the same time as it was today? Unless you get up and ready really early before everyone else is up?" she chuckled a bit before stretching. "I can't wait until two days' time, everyone gets that day off to relax~" she chuckled before bringing him into another hug.

Jaden laughed quietly. "Calypso I sleep in all the time. Getting up early is a bit of a struggle." He winked as he hugged her once more. "I can't wait till the day off either. We could go get lunch or something if you wanted to."

After their hug, he pulled Calypso into a soft kiss, enjoying the taste of her lips on his. He hesitantly pulled away, but he just wanted to kiss her over and over again. "I'll see you tomorrow, Calypso." He smiled with a whisper.

Calypso smiled and nodded. "That sounds nice. I'm going to look forward to the end of every school week." she grinned before her lips were taken into a soft embrace. She smiled a tad before they left and she couldn't help but grin. "See you tomorrow Jaden~" she replied back before quickly running off into the forest, but in the opposite direction Crowler went. It was a good thing that they were fairly close to the girls dorm this time so she made it without even a hint of trouble, thank Ra!

Jaden waved her off before running back to the Slifer dorm. Luckily no one caught him, so he was off the hook. At least until Syrus bonked him over the head.

"Ow ow ow Sy I'm sorry!" Jaden yelped, putting his hand on his head.

"Yeah and next time you can do the dishes by yourself." Syrus smirked, poking his tongue out at Jaden. "Where the heck were you anyway?" Jaden couldn't stop the blush forming in his cheeks.

"U-Uhm.. I was with Calypso..." Jaden smiled nervously, the topic of his girlfriend always made his heart flutter.

"Oh of course." Syrus rolled his eyes with a grin before climbing into his bunk bed which was in-between Jaden's and Chumley's. Chumley was already asleep. "Now hurry up and sleep before Chumley wakes up and get's mad at us like yesterday." Jaden nodded and quickly got into bed. No one wanted to see Chumley mad.

Calypso sighed silently before entering her dorm and putting all her stuff into her room before grabbing a towel and some clothes and going to the baths. She silently hopped into the bath and sighed happily. The water was warm and soothing on her back. she always went at this time because there was never anyone up and they don't turn the water off until midnight.

After she had washed herself down and changed into her clothes, she went to her room and opened one of her suitcases that had many different types of books. She rummaged through it until she found the one she was looking for and grinned. The rules, regulation, terms and conditions for Duel Academy. She knew that she had this for a reason.

Placing the book on her bed, she began to flick through the book, trying to find things that would Jaden stay in the school, some sort of flaw that the Chancellor had made. Besides, her older brother was kinda like his boss so she did have some hidden power. It took her an hour but she had found three different reasons in the textbook as to why Jaden had all the right to stay and smiled at her work. She'd bring it up tomorrow morning before the school day started. With that, she placed the book by her bed side table, took out a medicine bottle and a pill from inside that she had every night and closed her eyes to sleep.


End file.
